


Wouldn't have it any other way

by InfiniteWoonique



Series: Bun in the Oven [11]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Day At The Beach, Domestic Fluff, Family, Kid Lee Jeno, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy Angst - Freeform, Pregnant Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 09:39:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16658732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteWoonique/pseuds/InfiniteWoonique
Summary: Haechan is a bit peeved that his baby keeps kicking and won't stop. So he goes to the beach to (maybe) calm his unborn son down





	Wouldn't have it any other way

It is exciting when a baby moves for the first time inside the mother. It's a milestone that everyone gets to experience every now and then when the baby decides to give a wiggle or kick. 

But sometimes it can be overwhelming for the expecting individual. The baby may be moving too much and cause discomfort for the mother. There is always a way that the mother can prevent this discomfort, whether it be talking to the baby, rubbing their belly, moving around, food, or any other way, there are some specific ways that some mothers use to calm them. 

Take Haechan for example. He was then thirty-two weeks pregnant with his second son. Their upcoming son, Jaemin, is a more active child than their elder son, Jeno, ever was. And the infant was currently beating up Haechan's insides in a game of soccer. 

"He won't stop moving!" Haechan whined loudly to his elder husband who was seated to his right on the living room couch, "Mark, I think we should go for a walk now," he announced while rubbing his large belly. 

Mark raised his eyebrows, "I don't think it would help more than you are now since it's so hot outside," he noted, pointing with his thumb towards their large sliding door located in the back that led to their backyard. 

They lived on the beach and it was literally their backyard. It was a great place to raise Jaemin and Jeno. The beach area they lived on lacked a population of people and was less visited, leaving the perfect environment. This provided safety for the family and the beach itself provided exploration for the two boys as they grew up.

Haechan huffed and stomped his foot while still sitting down, "But Minnie won't stop moving! We need to go on a walk so he'll stop," Haechan emphasized need in his sentence. He was desperate to make the hyper active child inside of him to stop because rubbing his belly obviously wasn't working. He had also tried drinking cold water to stop the kid from moving too close to Haechan's ribs but that wasn't helping and he had tried singing him to calm, but that had proved a failure. 

See, the way he calms Jaemin down is by a walk down on the beach, just close enough to the water to get Haechan's feet wet. The expecting male can't quite pinpoint what exactly calms their son down, but whatever it is, it does the trick. Maybe he liked the ocean, maybe it was enough to calm Haechan and this calm the baby inside of him, but he didn't know either way. He just knew that it worked. 

Mark sighed and threw his head back in defeat, "Do you really need to go walk that bad?" if so then he would have to wake Jeno up from his nap and get him ready to go to the beach. 

"Yes," Haechan finalized before getting up to go to the kitchen, "Go get Jeje please," he singsonged sweetly and more or less skipped to go get his sunscreen. 

One thing about the little family of three, soon to be four, was that they all had extremely pale skin and burned easily. Ten minutes outside would give them a bad sunburn alone, any longer and they would get cancer. Haechan had burned terribly his first day in the new house and he had not stopped whining until his skin healed. 

Mark sighed and got up to go wake up their three year old son. He had been asleep for four hours anyway. He entered the toddler's room and smiled when he saw how peaceful Jeno looked, wrapped up in his homemade blanket and his teddy bear in hand. 

Jeno was a light sleeper and the slightest movement would wake him up instantly. Mark walked over and gently picked the little boy up into the sitting position. When the little boy managed to open his round eyes awake, he stared at his father, looking too tired to be confused. 

Mark laughed and gently spoke, "Come on, Jeno. Mum and I are going to the beach, so you have to come too," he explained as he picked up his son in his arms. 

Jeno whined tiredly but it was followed by a small cheer, "Can I bring my bucket?" he asked, motioning back into one corner of his room where the said light green pail was. 

Mark smiled, "Of course you can," he turned back to the corner and grabbed the pail that was in plain sight and handed it over to his son. 

Jeno smiled wide, "I'm going to collect seashells! Lots and lots of them!" he excitedly exclaimed. 

Mark laughed and continued on his walk to the living room, "You do that. I'll help you get the nice and big ones to add to your collection," he promised. 

A gasp was heard and Mark turned to see Haechan with a wide smile on his face and sunscreen in hand, "There's my little prince," the younger cooed as he walked over and rubbed noses with Jeno, "Did you have a good nap?" he asked the little boy. 

Jeno nodded happily, "I dreamt of a seagull!" he exclaimed in the same manner. The boy's sweet giggle followed closely after. 

Haechan smiled and asked, "You did? Well, maybe you'll see them when we go to the beach, too. Let's all go outside so I can give you sunscreen," he directed, pointing in the direction of travel. 

They were all outside soon and Haechan made sure to douse them in sunscreen, not wanting to miss one spot. Just last week, he had missed a spot on Jeno's neck and the poor guy burned to the point where he looked like a lobster. It was a small area but man was it bad. He had cried about how terrible of a mother he was for not getting every inch of his son's skin but Mark had been there to prove him wrong. It hadn't even hurt, it looked worse than it was. 

The family exited throught the glass, sliding doors and Haechan and Mark were to quick themselves and Jeno in the white spread, getting every inch they could. When Haechan finished with Jeno, he placed the bottle of sunscreen in his bag and spoke, "Okay, let's go," with his word, he stepped off their deck and into the warm sand. 

The sand engulfed Haechan's feet as they sank into the light substance, creating a thin coat of the earth. It filled in the space between his toes and tickled the sensitive skin. The sand was at a hot temperature, but the heat created a comfortable feeling against his skin, especially with how sore his feet had been recently. 

Jeno cheered and sprinted forward with Mark close on his tail as he chased him, "Hold up there tiger. Let's wait for Mum," he had scolded and held the boy in place. Jeno pouted some but waited for Haechan to heavily waddle over before walking closer to the shore. 

It was more difficult than usual since Haechan was so far along with a baby as big as Jaemin was. And to add to it, Jaemin was moving around causing mass discomfort in the male still. He tried his best to not keep his family waiting but it was also very difficult. 

"You okay to do this?" Mark asked in concern when Haechan was finally by his side. 

The younger looked up with a smile and nodded, "Yes, because this is the only way that he'll even stop moving," Mark nodded and laced his thin fingers through Haechan's own thin ones. 

They all headed down to the shore and Jeno obediently stayed close by, not wanting to upset his parents. They had a rule that Jeno could not go to the water without his parents close for his own safety. His excitement was evident as he skipped every few steps closer to the water though and it made both of his parents smile. 

When they finally reached the shore, Haechan got close enough to the water until the waves overflow splashed onto his feet, washing them of the dry sand collected on the walk over. It cooled off the heat of the sand and it was a phenomenal feeling. Mark smiled from the side as he watched the blissed expression on his husband's face.

"Look!" Jeno yelled as he pointed over a few feet away. He ran towards the direction of his finger and stooped down to pick up something mostly concealed by the wet sand. 

"Hurry back!" Mark yelled as he watched the next wave coming up fast. Jeno was still in dry clothes and they were going to be walking for quite some time. Walking in wet clothes on a hot day would give the poor lad a rash. 

Jeno heard his dad's warning and quickly picked the item out of the sand and rushed out of the wave's path. Although when it was low enough for him to stand in without getting wet, he lowered the item in the water to clean it off. When he toddled back and brought the item back up, it was all clean. 

"Look!" Jeno exclaimed again as he brought over his find to his parents. He held it in front of Haechan's large pregnant belly for him to see. 

Haechan took it and was impressed by the find. It was a full and complete conch shell, vacant by his observance. Finding something like this in such good condition was rare and lucky. 

"Nice job Jeje!" Haechan praised, handing it over to show Mark, "You're very lucky today!" he cheered, resting his hand on the expanse of his massive swell where Jaemin was still moving around. It was not as much as he had been moving earlier, but it was still comfortable. 

Mark studied it as well and smiled, "Maybe you can hear the ocean in it?" he suggested while holding it out for his son to try. 

Jeno gained an excited expression when he remembered what his parents had told him about holding a shell up to his ear to hear the ocean he was so familiar with. So just like that, he raised the shell up to his small ears and strained to hear the crashing waves inside. 

Jeno smiled wide and started to jump up and down in excitement when he indeed heard the sounds of waves from inside the shell, "I hear it!" he shouted soon followed by a giggle, "Here Jaeminnie!" he shouted next while holding the shell up against Haechan's belly. 

Haechan laughed at his son's cuteness and positioned the shell to where Jaemin's head was positioned. Jeno looked hopeful and Haechan played along, "Jaeminnie can hear it, too," he voiced and received a cheer from the three year old. 

Haechan smiled wide but it was interrupted when Jaemin gave a strong kick to Haechan's side, making him wince in surprise. 

"Let's start walking so Jaemin can fall asleep," Haechan ordered as he turned and started walking slowly down the shore as the water lapped over his feet. 

Mark gathered up Jeno and helped safely set the conch shell in his son's bucket, "We're going to follow Mum wherever he goes. You can go walk a ways off, but make sure that I can see you, got it?" he warned Jeno with a point of his finger. 

The young boy nodded with a smile, "Of course, Dad!" then he ran off to search in the shore for shells that catch his eyes. 

Mark shook his head and jogged to catch up to Haechan who had managed to get a few feet away. 

"Hey," he cooed as he wove his fingers into the younger man's, "How are you feeling?"

Haechan sighed and looked down to his massive belly. It had gotten so big now that he had trouble seeing his feet. He had to walk or have his legs stretched out in front of him in order to see his feet, and what he always saw was a pair of swollen blocks. The sight of his feet was blocked by the white waves however as they swallowed his feet. 

"He seems to have calmed down," Haechan voiced, rubbing his belly tenderly where he felt the light flutters from Jaemin, "He will definitely be a handful when he's born," he admitted. 

Mark smiled and reached over to feel their second son. Indeed the unborn infant was wiggling around, "Maybe he can learn from Jeno to be calm," with a quick dip, he kissed the material concealed swell lovingly. It was still so soft and firm and very warm. 

Haechan then wove his fingers together in his own and placed them under his swell to cradle it. It was becoming heavier by the day, "He'll gain his own personality. He can be whatever he wants, just as long as he's a happy kid." 

Mark suspiciously eyed his husband, "So he can do drugs?" 

Haechan's eyes widened when he heard his husband's stupid uttering. He stopped in place and looked straight down at his belly to say, "You better not do drugs or drink underage or anything, Jaemin," he scolded sternly, "Or I'll kill you."

Mark laughed, "It was just a joke." 

Haechan shook his head, "It wasn't funny," he held a glare that wasn't directed at anyone, "Both my babies will be good children. If either of them try anything slick, they will suffer by the wrath of my hand." 

Mark nodded, "Of course they will. They have you as a mother." 

"And you as a father," Haechan added with a sweet smile. 

Mark smiled blissfully and planted a chaste kiss to the younger's temple. Then he reached down to feel Haechan's belly, noticing that Jaemin had finally stopped moving. 

Afterwards, reminded of their oldest son, he looked around for Jeno and saw him a few feet behind them as he picked something out of the wet sand. Haechan turned when he noticed his husband's gaze and smiled seeing his son so intent on finding seashells. He had found only small shells so far after his first great find, but he would find something exciting soon. He had a knack for finding the good ones. 

But Haechan's smile soon dropped and a disapproved scream and Mark's yell pierced the calm of the beach. Mark was soon running as they watched Jeno pick up a very live and very large crab that that happened to scuttle past Jeno on his way away from the crashing waves. It was squirming and thrashing around as Jeno held it by the leg without fear. He just stared at the creature he stumbled upon as it tried to escape, claws just a bit too close to his little fingers. 

"Put it down!" Mark shouted, afraid that the creature would pinch his son. 

Haechan just watched in horror and soon groaned when he felt Jaemin stir wide awake inside him, "Great," he mused as Jaemin once again started to kick his insides. They would be on that beach all day if it kept this way. But maybe that was okay because it was such a beautiful day out. Jeno could have his fun and Mark and Haechan could enjoy the view and weather while it lasted. Their lives would get pretty crazy again when Jaemin is born, having a three year old and a newborn was going to be a challenge, but they were ready for it. They loved him so much already, even if he was being a brat today. 

Everything was still perfect. Haechan wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
